


A Bump on the Head

by Ardwynna



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ardwynna/pseuds/Ardwynna
Summary: Sephiroth and Zack share a few moments and hope nobody notices.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Sephiroth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: FFVII Secret Spring





	A Bump on the Head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pyommes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyommes/gifts).



Zack came to while the doctor was shining a light in his eye. “Ah, heck, man.” He swatted at her. 

“Easy, easy, Mr. Fair,” she said, motioning for the attendants to help hold him down.

“That won’t be necessary,” Sephiroth said, stepping in. “Zack, I’m here.”

“Oh, good,” Zack said, sinking back into his pillow. He flung an arm over his eyes against the brightness of the light. “Where’s here?”

“The infirmary,” said the doctor. “As you’re awake now, we will want to run a few cursory tests.”

Zack scrunched up his face. “Do I have to pee in a cup?”

The doctor shrugged. “Only if you want to.”

Zack glanced sideways at Sephiroth, who maintained a neutral, stoic face. “Yeah, that’s a no, not whipping my doodle out in front of a senior officer, thanks.”

The doctor nodded. “We’ll be back in a bit then.”

Sephiroth waited for the door to slide shut. “Don’t know why that would be an issue,” he said. “I’ve already seen your… doodle.”

“Yeah, but that’s not the same as watching a guy pee,” Zack said. His face fell. “You’re not into that, are you?”

Sephiroth blinked. “I… don’t think so. Hm.” 

Zack tried to sit up, shuffling awkwardly on the bed. He stretched his neck in a few directions, exploring the new collection of kinks and bruises. “How’d I get here?”

“I carried you,” Sephiroth said. “It only seemed fair, since I’m the one who knocked you out in the first place.”

“Uh-huh,” Zack said. “It wasn’t like, three days ago or anything, was it?” There was no window in the room to help him track the time. 

“No, no,” Sephiroth said. “It was four.”

“What?” Zack wailed. “Oh, my god, I’ve lost four whole days of my life! Four of my hot days, you don’t get those back! My cans needed rotating. I had to reorganize my socks. I had laundry in the machine! And- Wait. Are you laughing at me?”

Sephiroth was shaking in his chair, lips pressed tightly together to try to suppress the sound. “It was four hours.”

“You jackass,” Zack said and threw a pillow at him. Sephiroth caught it with ease and buried his face and open laughter in it. Zack was incensed. “Oh, oh, you bastard, you’re still laughing.” He reached behind for the other pillow but there was none. There was, however, an IV pole with nothing on it yet. “This is war.” He swung the pole up and made a few jabs that Sephiroth fended off with the pillow, laughing the whole time. 

The door slid open. “What in the goddess’s name is going on in here?” the doctor demanded. She stopped in the doorway, hands on her hips, taking in the scene. 

The guilty party froze in place, like a painting of a rather goofy knight jousting at a soft-bellied silver dragon. “Um,” Zack began. “Uh…”

“It’s just a friendly SOLDIER sparring match, Doctor,” Sephiroth said.

“Friendly.” The doctor huffed. “Might I remind you that a friendly little sparring match is exactly what landed Mr. Fair here in the first place.” Zack jabbed the pillow one more time. 

The doctor sighed. “Mr. Fair, please disarm yourself. I do have my tests to run.”

Zack set the IV pole down with a clatter. “You’re not going to stick a needle in my butt, are you?”

“Of course not,” the doctor said. “We already did it while you were out.”

Sephiroth nodded. “It was a good show.” Zack turned pink. 

The doctor looked back and forth between the two. “I might need a moment of privacy with the patient to conduct the exam.” Zack whimpered.

“It’s just a basic neurological test, right?” Sephiroth asked. “You already checked his skull.”

“No crack?” Zack asked. 

“No crack,” Sephiroth said. “Too hard.”

The doctor sighed. “You can stay, if Mr. Fair gives the okay.”

“Yeah, I’m good.” Zack said. “If I pass, do I get a gold star?”

“You get to leave, with two days off,” the doctor said. “Now keep your head straight and tell me when you see my finger.” She started with an arm outstretched, drawing it in closer to Zack’s peripheral field of sight. 

“I can’t see it, Doc,” Zack said. “Where are you putting it?”

“Right here,” the doctor said, reaching Zack’s range of sight. “Can you nod your head?”

“Yessum.”

“Touch your nose?”

“Yessum.” Zack demonstrated.

“Any strange lights or sparkles in your view?” 

“Only Sephiroth’s eyes.” Zack clapped a hand over his mouth. Sephiroth hunkered down in his chair, holding tight to the pillow. 

“Hmm,” the doctor said, glancing back and forth between the two men again. “Well, I’ll log the note for time off on your file, but you’re free to go. Check right back here if anything strange happens, but that’s rare with you SOLDIERs.” 

They watched her leave. “Think she noticed anything?” Zack asked.

“Probably,” Sephiroth said, “but she doesn’t talk. She’s patched me up before.”

“Huh.” Zack said, flopping back down. It was a bit hard without the pillow. Sephiroth fluffed the thing and helped Zack up. 

“Do you want to stay a little longer?” Sephiroth asked, shoving the pillow under Zack’s head. “You hit that support beam pretty hard.”

Zack shrugged. “The scans didn’t find any brain damage, right?” 

“They didn’t find any brain.”

“Okay, I’m getting up,” Zack said, swinging his legs over the side. “Because you are due for an ass-whooping and I’m gonna deliver. Oh, shit!” He stumbled as his feet touched the floor. 

“Easy,” Sephiroth said, offering a hand. “Don’t get up too fast just yet.” He put an arm around Zack’s waist and helped him steady himself. 

“I’m good, I’m good,” Zack said. “Maybe I just need a glass of water.”

“I’ll get you something from the vending machine on the way out,” Sephiroth said. “And then I’m taking you home.”

“For fun times?” Zack waggled his eyebrows.

“For rest,” Sephiroth said. “And then fun times.”

“Alright!” Zack punched the air. “Let’s move!”


End file.
